Aquariums are well known. For home use, they typically comprise an open top box-like “tank” with transparent (usually glass) sidewalls all around, or at least on one side. The tank is filled with water and allows observation of fish that are placed in it. To provide a viable aquatic environment, a water filter and pump, lighting and a cover, and a bottom material like gravel are added. Aqua-scaping can be added such as real or artificial rocks, logs, water plants, replica underwater structures and the like.
The typical pet store aquarium tank is versatile and inexpensive, so it is also adapted by consumers for other animal-viewing habitats, and the stores accommodate this by providing a variety of kits and supplies for doing so. With dry “land” filling instead of water, the tank becomes a “terrarium” for non-aquatic animals including mice, snakes, ants, etc. Optionally, the landscaping can be enhanced enough to create a “paludarium” that approximates real-life habitats like bogs, riverbanks with flowing streams, rainforests, etc.
The most varied adaptation is a “vivarium” that includes three environments to support amphibious animals, like turtles, and optionally also aquatic and/or terrestrial animals (e.g., fish and/or snakes, respectfully). Of course a vivarium can also be used simply as a habitat for only one kind of animal. For example, terrestrial animals will live on the dry land, but can use the aquatic portion for drinking water, instead of an artificial and inappropriate looking water dish. Besides improving appearance, the aquatic portion can be continuously cleaned by a fish tank pump and filter, as opposed to removing the dish for periodic cleaning. Thus, for a vivarium there is a need for kits and supplies that provide for a dry land environment, an aquatic environment, and a wetland environment (e.g., marsh or bog).
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,200 (Sceusa; Dec. 2, 1997) that discloses an aquarium filtration system for semi-aquatic animals that includes a reverse flow filtration system incorporated into a structure for placement in an aquarium tank, the structure including a dry sunning platform and a ramp for amphibians to climb up out of the aquatic pond area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,061 (Dunn; Sep. 4, 2001) discloses a terrarium filtering system for maintaining a wet environment, a moist environment, and a dry environment within an aquarium tank. The filtering system includes a terrarium filter plate submerged beneath the water level in the wet environment. The filter plate has water flow holes and water movers connected to a bubbling system to provide aeration and create a water flow, and a passive waste neutralization system including carbon and ammonia neutralizers submerged beneath the water level and located in the path of the water flow to neutralize toxic wastes. The terrarium filter plate is also covered with a filtering media and together they act as a filtering device. Waste materials in the water are moved by flowing water to be trapped in the filtering media, and the porous passive neutralization system in the plate is used to offset toxins in the water flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,605 (Licata; Feb. 29, 2000) discloses a tank that provides multiple environments in upper and lower regions of the tank. A land plate divides the tank into the upper and lower regions and provides a terrestrial environment in which terrestrial and amphibious animals can live. A ramp extends from the land plate into the lower region, which is filled with water to a minimum water level of at least the bottom edge of the ramp. When filled with water to the minimum water level, the lower region provides an aquatic environment in which aquatic and amphibious animals can live. The ramp allows travel between the terrestrial environment and the aquatic environment. An opening in an end of the tank beneath the land plate allows for easy access to and maintenance of the aquatic environment. An island can also be placed beneath the land plate, and opaque material can be placed on the walls of the tank in the lower region to provide a subterranean environment.